


Meghajlatlan

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Elsietett és rövid, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Rushed and sort, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Valakinek gondoskodnia kellett a testről, ha egyszer magukkal vitték.Minho belső gondolatai, ahogy Newt testét próbálja kicsit tisztítani; hiszen már csak a teste ez, ne Newt.Kicsit keserédes, kicsit mély.





	Meghajlatlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Untitled.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595352) by [newtporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtporn/pseuds/newtporn). 



> „Ezt a kis szösszenet onnan szedtem, amikor a filmben Wes azt mondja, hogy Minho és a többiek biztos elvitték magukkal Newt testét a Biztonságos Menyországba, hogy ott temessék el.  
> Az első apróság, amit 2 (?) éve írtam. Légyszi, nem legyetek velem túl kemények.”  
> Ezt az eredeti író írta az eredeti jegyzetekbe. Szerintem azért 2 év kiadás után ez abszolút nem rossz.

Mikor már késő van, és mindenki alszik – kivéve Brenda, aki átvette Gorge helyét a kormánynál – a levegő ijesztően hideg. A gépeinek zümmögése olyan megszokottá vált már, hogy az embernek összpontosítania kell, hogy észrevegye. De nem akarja hallani. Szereti a csöndet.  
Minho belemártotta a rongyot egy vödör jéghideg vízbe, csupán halványan tudatában léve annak zavaros mivoltáról. A keze zsibbadt volt, ahogy lágyan tartotta a ruhaanyagot, finoman, mintha csak attól félt volna, hogyha túl durván törli, eltör valamit, amit nem lehet megjavítani, hogy kettétép valamit, amit többé nem lehet helyrehozni. Kissé remegtek az ujjai, ahogy ledörzsölte az odaszáradt vért Newt szemöldökéről, nagyon komolyan próbálva nem túl erősen dolgozni a ronggyal. Az erőfeszítései ellenére, mikor a súrlódás túl nagy lett a bőrön, Newt élettelen szemhéjai felnyíltak, hogy felfedjék az üres, fehér, üveges szemeket.  
\- Bocsánat – motyogta Minho, és azonnal meg is szidta magát, amiért egy holttesthez beszél.  
Egy holttesthez. Mert ez volt Newt. Majdnem élőnek nézett ki, de mégsem volt az. Egy székhez szíjazták a testét egy üres szobában, mert odakint nem hagyhatták, ahol eléghet, vagy akár meg is eheti valami. El kellett még dönteniük, hogy hogyan óvják az elrohadástól, de ez nem számított. Ez nem Newt volt. Newt elaludt.  
Minho felkelt, letépett egy csíkot a lepedőből, ami a szobában volt, és Newt szemére kötözte. Ez így jobb volt. Newt elaludt.  
A vágások és a vénák az embertelenül sápadt arcán olyanná tették őt, akár egy márványszobor. Egy pillanatra Minho maga elé képzelt egy szobrot és a petyhüdt testet a kezei közt – a legjobb mester legfinomabb műve. Könnyebb volt most így ránéznie, hogy a szemeit eltakarta a fehér anyag. Hirtelen, Minho azt kezdte el kívánni, bárcsak megőrizhetné így Newt arcát, még így megkínzottan és holtan is. Egyszer tényleg elfelejtené, hogy Newt hogy nézett ki? Egy nap talán?  
Minho mérgesen szorította meg a szövetet a kezében, mikor egy zöldes vénát törölt le, erősen, megpróbálta levakarni, amikor ezzel letépte a bőrt Newt nyakról. Pánikolva eldobta a törülközőt, és megpróbálta rendbe hozni, visszaszorítani a helyére. Arra számított, hogy a kezeit a szokásos melegség fogadja, mint mindig, amikor Newt arcát érintette, de ahogy most megérintette, jéghideg volt. Elrántotta a kezét, rájőve, hogy az egész keze remegett. Beletelt neki egy pár percbe, hogy visszaszerezze a higgadtságát.  
_Ez nem Newt_ , emlékeztette magát. _Newt már egy jobb helyen van._  
Minho hát felemelte a rongyot, végleg elmerítette a vödörben, és nézte, ahogy elnyeli a hideg, fagyos víz.

**Author's Note:**

> Kedves drágaságaim! Remélem élveztétek, bár én sosem voltam rajongója azoknak a történeteknek, amelyek nem Happy Enddel végzőnek (igen, tudom, borzalmasan nyálas vagyok, de kérlek, nézzétek ezt el nekem), de nekem ez azonnal felkeltette a figyelmemet, szóval remélem, sikerül átadnom ezt az édesen szívszorító élményt!  
> A kommenteknek (dícséret vagy kritika, mindegy ;) )és a szíveknek nagyon örülnék.  
> Legyen mindenkinek szép napja  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
